tus besos son solo para mi y para nadie mas
by A-Z Miner117744 A-Z
Summary: Natsu a estado comportándose muy distante con lucy, y lucy tiene un plan para arreglar eso ¿que tendrá natsu? ¿que hará lucy? Pésimo summary pasen y lean.


Tus besos son solo para mi y para nadie mas.

Hola esta historia se me ocurrió porque en el cole un amigo cuando se le declaro a una amiga esta le dijo que si y luego mi amigo le dijo "tus besos son solo para mi y para nadie mas.

A leer.

-Era un día soleado en toda magnolia, los niños corrían en el parque, las parejas estaban sentadas en las bancas del parque disfrutando de un helado, y en el gremio más escandaloso de toda magnolia había una rubia sentada en su habitual asiento en la barra.

-¿Pasa algo lucy?-dijo mira detrás de la barra con su natural sonrisa.

-Realmente no es muy complicado mira-san es solo que-entonces Lucy soltó un suspiro.

-¿Solo que?-pregunto sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Mira que tu recuerdes ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el equipo sin hacer misiones?

-No es tanto tiempo Lucy solo han pasado 2 meses-Dijo mira.

-¿Y sabes porque no hemos hecho misiones?-pregunto Lucy suspirando de nuevo.

-No porque no me lo dices tu.

-Porque ni yo lo se, lo único que se es que cuando me acerco a Natsu el sale corriendo diciendo que olvido a Happy en la taza del baño, ni siquiera el se la cree-dijo lucy muy triste-Pero al menos Erza me acompaña, si voy con ella dan la recompensa completa.

-¿Y porque no se lo preguntas tu Lucy?

-Porque de seguro y sale corriendo otra vez-pero se le prendió el foco.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?-pregunto mira preocupada de la reacción de su amiga la rubia.

-Te lo diré luego mira-san, adiós-y salió corriendo afuera del gremio.

-Por algo hacen una linda pareja, ojala y Gray se diera cuenta de lo que siente por juvia, entonces ellos serian otra linda pareja-a mira le comenzaron a salir corazones a su alrededor, pero su comentario fue escuchado por cierta peliazul que estaba cerca de la barra y logro escuchar lo que dijo la albina.

En el lago donde Natsu, Lucy y Happy pescan.

Natsu p.o.v.

-¿"Que se supone que debo hacer, porque últimamente si estoy cerca de Lucy me pongo nervioso y saco excusas bobas?, además la vida sin mi Lucy es completamente aburrida, un momento ¿Por qué dije mi Lucy?, Natsu deja de pensar cosas así o si no te harás pervertido como Gray y luego me comenzare a desnudar en todos lados".

-Happy estoy muy emocionada, que bueno que quisiste venir a pescar conmigo-escuche una voz. La voz de la persona en la que e estando pensando últimamente, la persona a la que yo a-a-a-a-amo.

-Natsu ¿pero que haces aquí?-me pregunto la voz de ella.

-Si natsu ¿pero que haces aquí?-maldito happy traidor, el ya sabia que estaba aquí, de seguro lo hizo a propósito para hacerme sufrir.

-Happy podrías ir a mi casa olvide unos cuantos bocadillos-no no puede ser Happy me abandonara con ella, el sabe como me voy a poner.

-Aye-Fantástico , ya me abandono.

-Ahora Natsu dime-No puede ser me va a preguntar algo, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿Por qué me ignoras últimamente?-la escuche decir con voz ¿triste?

-No lo entenderías-dije volteando hacía otro lado.

-No me digas que ya no me quieres-no puede estar pasando esto, la hizo llorar, preferiría primero que Gray abuzara de mi antes que verla llorar.

-No, no es eso.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-Es que no lo entenderías.

-Natsu si ya no quieres ser mi compañero de equipo solo dímelo lo aceptare.

-No lucy es que no se como decirlo-me estaba poniendo extremadamente triste, Lucy pensaba que la odiaba, pero si yo la amo.

-Entonces no quieres ni verme, entonces mejor me largo de fairy tail-Ahora si estaba llorando, si le hubiera dicho antes no estaría en esta situación-Esta bien déjame voy a empacar mis cosas y me voy a buscar otro gremio-no eso no lo podía permitir.

-No lucy no te vallas.

- no intentes detenerme Natsu, si me odias lo mejor sería irme.

-Lucy te lo suplico no te vallas-Ahora yo estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-No me iría si me dices porque me ignoras.-ya no pude más y la abrase por detrás.

-Bueno Lucy, la verdad es que yo-no sabia como continuar.

-¿tu que?

-yo, yo te amo Lucy-dije sin mas seguro me gritara y dirá que me odia Y ama a otro

Fin Natsu p.o.v

Para lucy lo que estaba pasando parecía como un sueño, ella quería que le dijera porque la ignoraba no quería que se le declarara, ¿o si?

-Realmente te ignoraba porque siempre que te ponías cerca de mi pe ponía completamente nervioso, y no sabia que hacer estaba siempre completamente sonrojado, y mejor me iba a tu casa, donde podía sentir tu olor ese olor que tanto me enloquece-Lo que pasaba por la mente de Lucy era " desde cuando Natsu habla de esa forma".

-Natsu-susurro la rubia para después voltearse y abrazarlo ella también-que bueno que lo dices-lo único que salió de la boca de natsu fue un "uh"-porque yo también te amo-Natsu no creía lo que pasaba, el había sido correspondido.

Entonces cuando Natsu salió de su shock noto que realmente Lucy no había estado llorando todo había sido una farsa-Oye no me digas que lloraste solo para engañarme-entonces Lucy soltó una risita y luego asintió.

-Es que los hombres no se resisten a decir la verdad cunado ven a una mujer llorando.

-Bueno tu solo dime ¿lo que hare es real o falso?-entonces Natsu beso a Lucy claro no tardo en ser correspondido, para Natsu esos labios sabían deliciosos, después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire.

-Fue totalmente cierto-dijo Lucy para darle un beso tierno a natsu.

-Solo tengo otra cosa que decirte-dijo Natsu.

-¿Cuál es?-cuestiono la rubia.

-Que tus besos son solo para mí y de nadie más.

-Esta bien, no tendré problema con eso.

-Se gusssssssssssssssssssstan-dijo Happy apareciendo en el lugar, dejando a Natsu y Lucy sonrojados, pues no solo Happy estaba ahí también estaban Erza, Gray y Wendy.

-¿Para cuando la boda?-dijo Erza sonriente.

-AL fin te diste cuenta flamita-dijo Gray burlándose.

-Se ven tan tiernos-dijo Wendy.

-Nos casamos en dos meses-Dijo Natsu emocionado a lo que Lucy asintió.

Fin

Lo se el final no estuvo bueno, pero si quieren boda dolo pídanlo.

Se despide miner1144.


End file.
